Matchmaking
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Auntie finds a new beau who also runs a boarding house for rich kids and both decide to play matchmaker for them. With Takanaga and Ranmaru already taken by lovely girls Auntie focuses on setting up Kyohei Sunako and Yuki with Ichigo Bokura and Jezika
1. Transfer Students

**A/N: **welcome to my first Wallflower fic! this is post series

* * *

************

_**Chapter 1: Transfer Students**_

Kyohei, Takanaga, Ranmaru and Yuki strolled through the middle of the screaming crowd of girls on their way to the school entrance, Sunako trailing behind as usual.

"Jeez, you'd have thought that party last night would've snapped her outta her eternal funk," Kyohei complained to his house mates as they all walked along.

"Quit complaining!" Takanaga snapped. "At least we got her out in public in a dress again last night!"

"I have to admit, I was hoping she'd snap out of it too…a little," Ranmaru mused.

"Hey, guys, maybe we shouldn't talk about her like she's not here?" Yuki suggested in concern.

"I really don't care," Sunako chimed in, suddenly right next to the four. They screamed in fright, jumping back dramatically before panting for breath, trying to slow their racing hearts.

"Damn!" Kyohei spat. "Why are you still so damn scary?"

"Takanaga!"

The five looked up to see who had called in that sing-song tone. A lane cleared for Noi to run toward them, smiling brightly as usual as she stopped in front of them.

"Good morning, Takanaga!" she grinned, making Sunako cringe.

"So…_radiant_!" she grumbled, lifting her arms in front of her face to hide from Noi's glow.

"Oh! Did any of you hear about those three new transfer students?" she wondered, as they all began walking again.

"New transfer students?" Yuki frowned in wonder and Noi nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah! Apparently they're all living in the same house together, like you guys," Noi explained. "I've met them and they seem really nice! It's two girls and one boy. One of the girls is foreign."

"Two beautiful maidens, hm?" Ranmaru smirked, running his long fingers through his silky red hair and brushing in from his face.

"Oh, stop it," Takanaga shot back, making the red head pout at him. "How fair are you being to Tamao acting like that?"

"_Anyway_," Yuki cut in, before Ranmaru could reply. "Noi, what are the new students like?"

"You should meet them!" Noi grinned, looking up and around then grinning even brighter when she spotted what she was looking for. "There they are!"

The five stopped and turned around again to see two girls, one lightly brunette, the other blonde and slightly shorter than the brunette.

"Ichigo!" Noi called, waving to them. "Jezika! Over here! There are some people you have to meet!"

The girls looked up in wonder, but both burst into smiles when they realized who was calling them, and hurried toward Noi, the blonde at a full run and the brunette at a delicate jog. Once in front of them the boys could get a good look at both girls.

The brunette, Ichigo, had light brown hair with straight cut bangs and her hair pulled up in a loose bun with some hair hanging on either side of her face that curled at the bottom. Her eyes were a glowing grey color, much like Ranmaru's, but shy and innocent. The blonde, Jezika, let her hair hang around her shoulders, letting it curl at the bottom, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement as she grinned and gave Noi a huge hug.

"Too…many…_radiant creatures_!" Sunako cringed, still hiding her face.

"Boys, meet Ichigo and Jezika," Noi introduced, gesturing to the girls then introduced the boys by name. "Girls, this is Kyohei, Takanaga, Ranmaru, Yuki and Sunako."

"Sunako?" the girls frowned together at her, not seeing her, and the boys only pointed down in front of them.

They both down to see Sunako cringing back at them, a dark cloud over her head. Both girls cried out in fright, ducking behind Noi and Kyohei burst into laughter at their reaction.

"Yeah, she has that affect on people," Takanaga sighed.

"She's pretty cool, once you get know her," Yuki assured with a nervous smile.

"But fear not, young maidens," Ranmaru murmured, stepping toward the girls and taking a hand each. "The most _winsome_ prince of Mori High will protect you from-ack!"

"Quit your playboy-ing around!" Noi snapped, punching Ranmaru square on top of his head mid-sentence.

He fell face-first onto the floor and the crowd of girls gasped, calling, "Ranmaru! Are you ok?"

Ranmaru groaned, getting up and rubbing his head with a pout as Kyohei laughed even harder at the whole scene.

"Hey, where's Bokura?" Noi suddenly asked the girls, and without missing a beat they both pointed behind them, and a new batch of delighted screams erupted from the crowd they were surrounded by.

"What the hell?" Kyohei blurted as all eyes turned the direction Ichigo and Jezika were pointing.

Down the lane the girls had made they all saw a figure heading toward them. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his shoulders hunched as he marched toward the school. He had black hair with two white streaks in the front that fell in front of his face, but not so much that it covered his piercing sapphire eyes. The strange thing was, though he was handsome enough to rival any of Auntie's Boys in popularity, he had this brooding, dark air about him. Sunako was surprised she could look directly at him as he approached.

"What a weird kid," Kyohei blurted.

"Kyohei! Don't be rude!" Yuki snapped as the boy stopped next to the two new girls and Yuki turned to him with a bright smile as he held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Yuki! It's nice to meet you! You're new here, aren't you? Bokura, right?"

Bokura only stared at him with his intense sapphire gaze the only eye visible twitched slightly and he reached into his book bag to pull out a plain black baseball cap and slap it onto his head.

"Too…bright," he muttered, and walked along, past the other three stunned boys, and Sunako found herself just as shocked as the others as they all watched him pass them.

"He's like that," Jezika sighed in hopelessness. "He's a night owl. Hates the sunlight. It's almost like he's a vampire or somethin'."

"Jeez, and I thought Sunako was bad," Kyohei blurted. "That guy looks _normal_ but _acts_ weird."

"What is your problem, Kyohei?" Noi shouted at him. "Can't you ever say anything _nice_ about anyone?"

"I _did_!" he retorted. "I said he _looked normal_!"

"Don't worry about it, Noi," Ichigo assured her. "Kyohei's only pointing out what everyone _else_ is afraid to say."

"Thank you," Kyohei nodded, crossing his arms over his puffed up chest in triumph and sticking his tongue out at Noi who only scowled at him.

"Bokura knows what he's like too, and he doesn't care," Jezika chimed in with a shrug.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, but we all have to get to our classes now," Takanaga pointed out, starting to head toward the school. "I'll see you after school, Noi!"

"See you, Takanaga~!" Noi grinned with a sweet blush over her face as she waved to him and the girls waved as the rest of the boys headed off with Sunako trailing behind.

* * *

_After School at the Mansion..._

"Welcome home, all!" Auntie called from the door as the boys and girl trailed up the steps. "I trust you had a wonderful day at school!"

"Y-Yeah," the boys sputtered, stopping in front of her as Sunako didn't bother to answer.

"Good!" Auntie smiled, brightly. "Now hurry upstairs and change! I want you to look your best to meet my new beau!"

"Another rich lover-man, huh?" Kyohei blurted. "How'd you meet _this_ one?"

"He's actually a neighbor!" Auntie smiled as they all walked into the house. "Saigo Makoto runs a boarding house as well. Isn't that a fun coincidence?"

"So he's coming over?" Takanaga wondered if he'd heard right.

"That's right!" Auntie cheered. "He's coming over for dinner. I called ahead to have a meal prepared when he and his wards get here so we can all have a wonderful meal together. That means…" She turned to the boys, glaring at them as she suddenly towered over them, growling, "…you four will be on your best behavior, _right_?"

"Uh, sure!" the boys shuddered in fright.

"Magnifique!" she smiled, and the boys sighed in relief as she knelt next to Sunako. "Sunako, dear, I set an outfit on your bed that I want you to wear for dinner tonight. And don't worry about any of the housework. I'll have it all taken care of for you tonight, ok?"

"Thanks, Auntie," Sunako nodded, and though she _was_ grateful she didn't have to cook or clean for the day, she still wished she could stay in her room all night with her horror movies, mannequins and snacks by herself.

"Alright! They'll be here any minute! Hurry and get ready!" Auntie sang as she headed deeper into the house, and the five sighed in exhaustion.

"Well, this is wonderful," Kyohei grumbled as they all headed toward the stairs to their rooms. "More new people to meet. I thought we were done with this."

"Oh, come on, Kyohei," Yuki piped up. "It's fun meeting new people! Right, Ranmaru?"

"Especially if those new people are beautiful ladies with lonely hearts," Ranmaru agreed, making Yuki slump in hopelessness.

"That's _not_ what I meant," Yuki grumbled.

"Well, it's only one dinner, guys," Takanaga chimed in. "We'll just have to grin and bear it."

"Easy for _you_ to say," Kyohei shot back. "You're the _king_ at that. And I want Sunako Nakahara to make dinner for us anyway."

"Hey, where _did_ Sunako go?" Ranmaru asked.

The four looked around, noticing she was gone, but their silent question was answered when they heard a sharp, shrill scream come from her room.

"Sunako?"

The boys hurried to her door and opened it only a crack to see inside. She was standing next to her bed, shuddering and breathing erratically, making them all frown in wonder before they opened the door a little wider to see what outfit Auntie had picked out for her; that being the only thing they could think of that Sunako would scream over.

"This…" she sputtered as the boys remained silent, not being able to see in the dim light of her room what she was reaching for.

"This…This…" she lifted the thing and suddenly hugged a black dress with a raggedly cut hem and layered in the same pattern, the long sleeves cut the same way at the wrists. She screamed with elation, "This dress is so beautiful!"

The boys sighed in relief and closed the door to let her change as she hummed away at herself and they all headed to their rooms.

"Well, maybe she _is_ getting to be a normal girl?" Ranmaru smiled. "Slowly but surely."

"She certainly doesn't mind dresses so much anymore, as long as they're her style," Yuki noticed.

"It's a start," Takanaga agreed with a nod then sighed, "Well, let's get ready for dinner."

* * *

_An Hour Later..._

"Boys! Sunako! I hope you're ready! He's arrived!" Auntie called from the front door as the boys stepped down the stairs dressed in trendy clothes and ready to impress. "Ah! There you are!" Auntie introduced everyone as the four approached. "Saigo, I'd like you to meet the tenants of my humble abode. Kyohei Takano, Takanaga Oda, Ranmaru Mori, and Yukinojoh Tohyama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you boys," Saigo smiled, his violet eyes glowing cheerfully as he brushed some of his blonde hair aside before holding out a hand to shake each of theirs. "I've heard so much about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as well," Takanaga replied for the lot of them, but Auntie was looking around the boys in wonder.

"Where's Sunako?" she asked, and the boys glanced at each other before looking around then shrugging.

"She's probably still getting ready," Yuki guessed with a smile. "Girls sometimes take a long time to get looking just right."

"Pfft, like Sunako Nakahara _cares_ whether-Ow! Takanaga! What hell'd you hit me for?" Kyohei spat.

"Keep your voice down, Kyohei," Ranmaru grumbled. "You'll scare Saigo's wards." He suddenly turned a charmingly smile to the man, asking, "Speaking of which, where _are_ these lovely wards of yours, Mr. Makoto?"

"Oh, they should be just behind me," Saigo replied, turning to look down the steps from the entrance as Auntie sent a glare at Ranmaru. "Ah! Here they are! Come along you three! Come meet these handsome young men!"

The four turned to the doorway as they heard footsteps coming up to the entrance, but their jaws dropped and their eyes nearly popped from their skulls when they recognized the faces. The girls were in trendy clothes, but the boy with them was in a jeans, a sweat jacket and sneakers with a plain black baseball cap on his head.

"Allow me to introduce, Ichigo Kanagawa, Bokura Watanabe, and Jezika Cadwell," Saigo introduced, gesturing to a brunette girl, a brooding boy and a blonde foreigner. "Jezika is from America, studying here for a few years while Ichigo and Bokura are both on a vacation of sorts to find their places in life."

"We've met, Papa," Bokura blurted, making Saigo's gaze shoot between the two groups of teens.

"Papa?" the boys frowned.

"That's _we_ call him," Ichigo clarified. "He's not, really."

"When did you meet these boys?" Saigo wondered.

"In school," Jezika replied. "Noi introduced us."

"Ah, that cute girl we ran into yesterday," Saigo recalled. "Well, since you've all met then it won't be too uncomfortable at the dinner table."

"That's a relief, isn't it mon cheri?" Auntie smiled, slipping her arm through one of Saigo's as he grinned at her.

"It certainly is, mi amor," he grinned, and all teens present gave outward groans. These two deserved each other.

"Where the hell is Sunako?" Kyohei growled, looking to the stairs leading toward them and shouting, "Sunako Nakahara! Hurry your ass up! Our guests are here!"

"Kyohei-!" Yuki tried but was cut off when he glanced to the stairs, noticing movement.

Sunako stood at the top of the steps in the dress Auntie had picked for her, her long, raven hair pulled up into a tight bun at the top of her head and wearing simple, black heels strapped around her ankles.

"Bokura," Jezika hissed to the boy as he kept his head down, tracing invisible, bored circles into the floor with the toe of his foot. "Look!"

"Look at wha-?" His snap was cut off when he looked up to see Sunako at the top of the stairs and heading down. His sapphire eyes widened and his jaw fell open slightly before he breathed, "Whoa."

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Sunako apologized, stepping up next to the four boys she lived with who were now all staring at her in total disbelief. "You must be Saigo Makoto."

"I-I am," Saigo sputtered and took the hand Sunako held out to him to shake it gently. "My, sweetums, your niece is everything you said she was."

"Isn't she?" Auntie grinned away, not phased at all by Sunako's appearance.

"Very different from what we saw at school, right Bokura?" Ichigo smirked as the two girls gave the boy a sideways glance, but he was staring and slightly drooling.

"Bokura!" Saigo snapped, pulling the boy from his trance and sending him to attention. "Where are your manners? You don't _leer_ at a lady!"

"S-Sorry," Bokura sputtered, and though he tried to hide it by bowing his head so that the bill of his cap covered his face, he was blushing like mad.

"I invited two other guests to join us," Auntie suddenly announced, making her four boys frown at her wonder.

"Who?" Takanaga asked first, but his question was quickly answered.

"Hello? Ms. Nakahara?" Noi called, peeking her head around the door to look inside.

"N-Noi?" Takanaga sputtered, his cheeks becoming a bit red, making Kyohei snicker.

"Hello, Noi!" Auntie grinned, waving her into the house and the girl hugged Ichigo and Jezika before stepping deeper toward the rest of the group and noticing Sunako.

"Whoa! Sunako! You look great!" she breathed with a grin.

"Thanks," Sunako smiled, though it was slightly strained. She loved the dress, and the way it made her feel, but she still didn't really want to be with so many creatures of light.

"And Takanaga, you look fabulous as always," Noi blushed.

"Excuse me?"

All eyes turned to the doorway once more to see a timid looking blonde framed in the door.

"Ah, Miss Tamao," Auntie smiled. "Come in! Come in!"

"S-Seriously?" Ranmaru sputtered, and Kyohei started laughing hysterically.

"You guys should see your faces!" he laughed at Takanaga and Ranmaru as Tamao approached, meekly and was introduced to the newcomers.

"Alright!" Auntie cheered. "Now that everyone's acquainted, let us dine."

"Yes, let's," Saigo agreed and they led the way to the dining room arm in arm.

Takanaga and Noi were the first to head after them, both blushing and stealing glances at each other. Ranmaru and Tamao followed after them, she gazing down at the floor and he up at the ceiling, both nervous. Yuki and Jezika followed close behind, neither saying a word, the same with Kyohei and Ichigo as they followed, and Sunako hung back with Bokura as they both stared down at the floor.

"You, uh…" Bokura tried, not looking at her and she looked to him in wonder as they still walked. "You look…different then you did at school. I mean…_good_ different. That…dress suits you."

"Thanks," Sunako sighed, turning back to staring at the floor. "I kind of wanted to stay in my room though. I don't usually do this sort of thing."

"Me too," Bokura replied. "I just wanted to hang out in the dark with some kill flicks and chocolate…but I got dragged here."

Sunako shot a wide-eyed gaze at him in disbelief. That was _exactly_ what she had _wanted_ to do.

"What were _you_ gonna do?" he wondered, still not looking at her and she looked away again.

"The same," she murmured. "Horror flicks and snacks."

Bokura finally turned his head toward her, his sapphire eyes glowing with disbelief as hers had been before and he hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder. She jumped and stepped back, stopping as he did.

"Maybe…" he sputtered. "Maybe we can…hang out after dinner in your room and…watch a movie? Unless…you don't want to."

They both stared at each other for what seemed like ages. She never let anyone into her room. It was her sanctuary…her Dark Domain. Anyone who entered was instantly frightened and turned away. But this boy seemed…different. He didn't glow like the others did. Handsome, like her housemates, yes. She couldn't deny that, but as she looked at him now, she wasn't blinded or forced to hemorrhage from her nose by an inner radiance like the others possessed. This fast revelation led her to the answer she finally gave him.

"Maybe," she nodded, subtly. "If Auntie and Saigo say it's ok…I guess."

"Cool," he smirked, eerily and Sunako felt her heart thud in her chest, her cheeks suddenly feeling a bit warm.

"Hey! Sunako Nakahara! Quit doddling!" Kyohei shouted, making both jump and look down the hall.

"Bokura Watanabe! Get your ass over here!" Jezika called as well from the same direction.

"I hate it when she uses my whole name," Bokura sighed, and turned to Sunako with a small smile. "After you, milady."

Sunako's violet eyes widened slightly but she only gave a nod as she stepped ahead of him and toward the dining room.

_He's no creature of light!_ she finally realized. _He's a…a creature of __darkness__! Like __me__!_

************

**

* * *

**

******A/N:** i was gonna make Tamao go away somehow cuz it s originally gonna be Ranmaru/OC but after watching the show a second time i realized she's too awesome to take out. i think she's awesome, anyway, and we'll see more of that later. anyway...reviews?


	2. Dinner

**A/N:** new chappie! finally! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 2: Dinner**_

"Alright!" Auntie cheered. "Everyone sit in your assigned seats!"

"Assigned…seats?" her boys echoed and when they looked to the table, sure enough, there were name cards at each seat.

Auntie sat at one end of the table with Saigo at the other. Takanaga pulled out Noi's chair for her before sitting next to her…where they were both assigned. Ranmaru sat down in his assigned seat, but soon remembered himself and shot to his feet to pull out Tamao's chair as Takanaga had done for Noi and she sat with an innocent blush. Yuki moved to pull out Jezika's chair but Bokura beat him to it, glaring at the blonde boy who cringed back at the dark cloud above his head and took his seat next to Jezika's and when Bokura turned back to pull out Sunako's chair she was already sitting. Kyohei and Ichigo sat next to each other, Kyohei earning a glare from Auntie when he didn't pull out Ichigo's chair, but the brunette didn't seem to care.

"Wow, all this food looks so good!" Noi grinned, finally tearing her gaze away from Takanaga to look at it.

"This is from your restaurant, isn't it Auntie?" Yuki guessed as servants appeared to serve everyone.

"Yes, it is," Auntie replied. "I was sure to get everything that everyone likes! Bon apatite!"

"Oh, yeah!" Kyohei grinned as he was served, a bit of drool dripping down his lip. "More! Put more! Come on! Don't be shy!"

"You can say that again," Ichigo smiled brightly, drawing Kyohei's attention to her. He watched with wide brown eyes as she silently signaled the servant to keep loading her plate. "Oh! Put some of that on there, too! Yeah! Ok, I'm good. Thank you!"

"Ichigo! Where are your manners?" Saigo snapped. "Save some for the rest of us!"

"Oh, don't worry, darling!" Auntie grinned, waving him off. "There's plenty for everyone to have _fifths_, if they're _very_ hungry!"

"Awesome!"

Kyohei and Ichigo looked at each other with wide eyes in surprise. They'd _both_ said it at the same time.

"Gosh, I never thought I'd meet somebody with as big an appetite as Kyohei's," Yuki smiled across the table at Ichigo who finally looked away from Kyohei to give a small, shy smile.

"Are you kidding?" Jezika laughed, starting at her food. "Ichigo's part goat! She'll eat pretty much anything!"

"Stop teasing her, Jazz," Saigo scolded, gently.

"I'm not teasing!" the blonde argued. "It's true!"

"Is _not_!" Ichigo argued. "I don't eat _everything_!"

"Name _one_ thing you _don't_ eat," Jezika shot back.

"Carrots," Ichigo replied instantly.

"What a coincidence!" Yuki chimed in with a nervous smile, trying to keep an all-out brawl from starting. "Kyohei doesn't like carrots either!"

Ichigo looked to Kyohei for confirmation but when she saw him only wolfing down his food she realized he hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation. Shrugging it off she decided to ask him later and started at her own plate. She didn't inhale her food as Kyohei did, but she got pretty close to doing so.

"Well, those two certainly make an interesting couple," Noi whispered to Takanaga who only watched them for a moment as he sat next to Kyohei. "I never thought I'd meet Kyohei's other half."

Takanaga couldn't help but chuckle at that, and Noi's smile widened at the thought of making him laugh as he commended, "Good one, Noi."

"Jeez, he's impossible," Ranmaru sighed, his seat between Tamao and Yuki. Tamao looked to him in wonder as he picked at his food. "He can't even see past his stomach long enough to notice the gorgeous girl next to him is nearly a perfect match for him."

"You…think she's gorgeous?" Tamao sputtered, drawing Ranmaru's wide-eyed gaze to her and he panicked when he noticed tears filling her eyes.

"N-No!" he instantly replied, trying to save himself. "Well, I mean, yes, she's attractive, but-"

Tamao looked to her lap, her shoulders jerking slightly as she gave a sharp sob.

"But if she's anything like Kyohei I don't wanna have anything to do with her like that! Come on, Tamao! Stop crying, please!"

"He did it again," Takanaga sighed as Kyohei stopped eating long enough to laugh heartily at Ranmaru's flub-up.

"_He's_ the impossible one," Noi chimed in as Ranmaru still tried to redeem himself, Tamao now picking at her food.

"Hey, come on, look at me," he murmured, finally taking a chance and gripping her chin lightly in one hand to pull her glassy gaze to his and she gave a small gasp. "Please don't cry."

"Way to go, Ranmaru!" Yuki grinned with a thumbs-up.

"No one can resist the charm of the Japanese Casanova," Takanaga chimed in, making Noi give a small giggle.

Ranmaru suddenly remembered himself as Tamao blushed and he hesitantly pulled his hand from her chin to lift her napkin from the table and hand it to her.

"Dry your eyes," he whispered, handing her the napkin and she came out of her trance to do as he'd instructed.

"Hey, what's wrong with Sunako and Bokura?" Yuki suddenly asked, looking around Jezika and all eyes turned to the two slumped in their seats with their heads bowed, arms covering their heads.

"Too…radiant," Sunako groaned.

"They're all so bright," Bokura shuddered. "We'll dissolve if we stay here!"

"Not _another_ cult whack-job," Kyohei muttered, popping some food into his mouth. "One is enough."

"Kyohei!" Noi scolded, but he ignored her.

"Auntie?" Sunako called weakly, turning her head to look to her. "Can we go into my room and eat, please?"

"Why would you wanna go into your room?" Jezika wondered with a sweet smile to Sunako. "Aren't you having fun here?"

Sunako stared at the blonde for a moment as she still smiled, and a split second later, a nosebleed exploded into Jezika's face as Sunako fell back against Bokura's shoulder and he lifted his head weakly to look down at her with a frown.

"Holy crap! Is she ok?" Ichigo cried, standing to lean over the table and see Sunako as Kyohei laughed heartily.

"She's fine," Yuki sighed as Jezika wiped her face with a napkin then took Yuki's when her napkin was full of blood to finish the job. "She does that whenever she's too close to someone attractive."

"So her blood splattering all over my face is a _compliment_?" Jezika muttered, still wiping her face.

"Bokura's like that, too," Ichigo nodded, sitting again. "Only he does something _different_."

"Ichigo, not at the table," Saigo requested, but Kyohei looked to the brunette in interest.

"What does he do?" he demanded. "Come on, tell us!"

"I'll show you later," she assured him and he grinned in anticipation as Saigo and Jezika shook their heads the others glancing around in confusion.

"Please, Papa," Bokura groaned Sunako still leaning back on his shoulder. "Let us go."

"You act like we're keeping you _prisoner_ here, Bokura," Saigo observed, still eating.

"I _was_ brought here against my will," Bokura muttered, earning a glare from Saigo.

"If they want to go upstairs it's fine with me, amor," Auntie assured Saigo who looked to her with a small frown. "I trust he's not the womanizer that my Ranmaru is."

"Hey!" Ranmaru snapped, and Tamao gave a small shudder, looking away from him and his glance darted to her before he turned a glare to the older woman at the head of the table. "Come on!"

"Well, if you say it's alright," Saigo nodded before turning to Bokura. "Remember what awaits you if I hear something happened. And leave the door open."

"If it's Sunako's room, that's not gonna happen," Kyohei chimed in. "She _hates_ having her door open."

"Just a crack, then," Auntie amended with a smile, then turned a glare to Bokura, warning, "I have ears like a hawk, and eyes _everywhere_."

"Good grief, when did _I_ become the villain here?" Bokura wondered, glancing between Saigo and Auntie, then looked to Sunako as she finally began recovering from her explosion. "They said we can go."

"Really?" she groaned, with a small smile. "Let's hurry then."

She sat up, taking her plate and they both shuffled from the room, a dark cloud hanging over their heads as the others watched them in wide-eyed wonder.

"Those two are scary," Yuki shuddered, turning back to his food.

"Yeah," Jezika sighed, doing the same as Saigo looked to his watch.

"Dear?" he called, catching Auntie's attention. "We'll be late if we don't leave now."

"Leave?" everyone cried in shock as Auntie stood.

"Where are you going?" Takanaga asked as she walked around the table to Saigo as he stood as well and she took his arm.

"We're going to the Caribbean for the weekend," she smiled brightly.

"Huh?"

"I couldn't leave the girls and Bokura alone in the house," Saigo explained.

"So I told him to leave them _here_ until we return!" Auntie smiled. "We'll be back in a few days. Noi and Tamao can stay as long as they like after you all finish dinner. Au revoir, mon petites!"

The two strolled to the door just as the group of teens heard a helicopter hovering over the house and the boys sighed as the girls glanced around in wonder. Saigo and Auntie stepped out of the door and a second later, a ladder was rolled down to them. They both gripped it and disappeared from the doorway and all was silent once the sound of the helicopter had faded.

The teens glanced around at each other nervously before Kyohei finally broke the silence, loudly when he turned to Ichigo and shouted, "Show me what Bokura does when he sees pretty people!"

"Jeez, Kyohei!" Takanaga snapped when everyone jumped as he shouted…everyone except for Ichigo. "Calm down, will ya?"

"Oh, you guys _gotta_ see this!" Ichigo grinned and without thinking she gripped Kyohei's hand to pull him toward the stairs where the brooding teens had fled and he others glanced around before they all stood from the table and hurried to follow them.

Once they all crowded around a door with a sign that read, Sunako's Room, Kyohei gripped the knob and was about to fling it open, but Ichigo stopped him and shook her head, placing a finger over her lips to tell him to stay quiet. He could tell she had a plan and it made him smirk, deviously. He nodded his permission, stepping away to give her room as she gripped the knob and slowly turned it.

Everyone watched tensely as she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Everyone else shuddered in fright when they heard a blood curdling scream come from the TV inside and snickers that followed after it. Jezika turned toward Yuki to huddle against him in fright, making him jump and give a slight blush before he hesitantly placed his arms around her shoulders. Takanaga and Ranmaru gave him a thumbs-up as Kyohei, Noi, Tamao and Ichigo kept their gaze in the room.

Ichigo gripped Kyohei's wrist so that she could keep him with her when she made her move and he looked to her in wonder, but said nothing. Ichigo suddenly shoved the door open and rushed in. There were a pair of shouts but Ichigo only shoved her face into Bokura's when he turned to the door as he and Sunako sat in front of the TV. Her face was inches from his as he stared at her with wide eyes and everyone was silent for a second.

"Hi, Bokura," Ichigo smiled brightly, and he instantly puked blood into her face, making Kyohei laugh and the others shouted in fright at the scene.

"Oh, you think _that's_ bad?" Kyohei grinned as Ichigo laughed before turning to him as Bokura passed out on the floor. "Watch _this_."

"Why are all these creatures of light in my room?" Sunako screamed. "Get out! Get out! Get-!"

"Hey," Kyohei called in a sultry voice, suddenly next to her and taking her chin in his hand as Ranmaru had done to Tamao earlier. "Do you _really_ want me out?"

An explosion of blood instantly splattered over his face and Sunako flopped back onto the floor, blood flowing from her nose as Kyohei and Ichigo laughed maniacally.

"You two are horrible!" Noi snapped at them then turned to Takanaga and pulled on his arm which she'd been holding the whole time, saying, "Let's go, Takanaga. I wanna finish dinner."

"I'm not sure I _can_ after that scene," he admitted, but allowed her to pull him down the hall, Ranmaru and Tamao following without a word.

"That's a good idea," Yuki nodded in agreement, looking down to Jezika just as she looked up at him. Both of them blushed when their eyes met and they pulled away from each other as if burned, nervously wringing their hands. "Um, you wanna go finish dinner?"

"Yes, please," Jezika nodded and they headed down the hall, not looking at each other as Kyohei and Ichigo still laughed at their fainted friends in the room.

"Damn! This is priceless!" Kyohei laughed, wiping Sunako's blood from his face with his sleeve. He looked to Ichigo as she still laughed as well, wiping her own face too, but when she lowered her arm, he noticed some blood on her cheek she'd missed. Still laughing he sat up and crawled toward her and lifted a hand to her face. "You missed a spot."

He lifted a hand and wiped the drop of blood from her face. Ichigo's eyes shot wide as she froze and he only lowered his hand and stood, holding a hand out for her to take.

"Let's get outta here before they kick our asses for bugging them," he smirked and it took Ichigo a moment to register what he'd said before she finally replied.

"Y-Yeah," she nodded, taking his hand and adding, "But I don't think Bokura would kick my ass. He'd just pick me up and toss me out of the room."

"May as _well_ kick your ass," Kyohei retorted, pulling her up and she took a step closer to him accidentally, causing her to bump into him, his other arm wrapping around her in reflex to keep her from falling back.

She looked up at him and their gazes locked, and despite the darkness of the room, it seemed to her that he emitted his own glow. No wonder Sunako referred to him as a 'radiant creature of light.' It was true. And it had her in a trance.

"Too…_radiant_!"

They looked back to the floor to see Sunako and Bokura huddled together, trying to scramble away from Kyohei and Ichigo.

"The brightness!" Bokura strained, lifting his hands to shield himself. "It's too much!"

"Quick!" Sunako pleaded. "Get the creatures of light out of my room!"

"You've got some nerve, treating our guests like that!" Kyohei shouted. "Do you realize this girl is in your room and not freaking out and screaming in terror because of all the scary-ass stuff in here?"

"Actually, Bokura's room looks a lot like this, except there aren't any mannequins," Ichigo replied, flatly.

"Seriously?" Kyohei wondered if he heard right, looking to her and she nodded. "How the hell do you live with it? It pisses me off!"

"We ignore him most of the time," Ichigo replied.

"Unlike _now_," Bokura groaned. "_Leave_!"

"Alright, let's go," Ichigo muttered, hooking her elbow around Kyohei's to drag him out of the room. "It's not fun anymore."

"Finally!" Sunako and Bokura screamed, and as Kyohei was dragged from the room by Ichigo, the door was slammed shut after them before Ichigo let go of his arm.

"Well, we should probably get back to dinner before all the food's gone," she sighed.

"What's your deal?" Kyohei blurted as she started down the hall, but stopped and turned to him with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo wondered, honestly.

"You're too…calm," he replied. "Most girls are either falling all over themselves tryin' to get to _one_ of us, and most _people_ freak out at seeing Sunako's room. What's your deal?"

"No deal," Ichigo shrugged. "I'm not really that excitable, is all. Bokura's creepy enough, and boys are…_not_ on my agenda right now."

"Doesn't seem to matter with most girls," Kyohei replied, heading toward her to get down the hall. "You sure are weird."

"And _you_ sure are cocky about your looks," Ichigo shot back, walking net to him toward the stairs.

"You think I _like_ the way I look?" he snapped. "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Preachin' to the choir," she sighed. "In any case, when I meet a guy, looks don't matter much. It's all about the heart and the way he treats me."

"I wish all girls thought like that," he mumbled, not really wanting her to hear it, but she had and it made her smile.

"I'm still starving!" she grinned, looping her arms around one of his to pull him down the stairs with her as she ran. "Let's get back to dinner before all the food's gone!"

* * *

**A/N:** i hope its funny! reviews?


End file.
